omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckle Joe
Character Synopsis Knuckle Joe 'is a common resident of Dream Land and is often an enemy Kirby has to face during their adventures. At times, Knuckle Joe can assist Kirby and his friends, as seen in Kirby Superstar and the recently released Kirby: Star Allies. Knuckle Joe also plays a vital role in many sub-games featured in Kirby such as Megaton Punch Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-A. 3-A '''via Summons '''Verse: '''Kirby '''Name: Knuckle Joe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Citizen of Popstar, Fighter, Star Ally Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation (Knuckle Joe can use energy to increase the range of said punches. When charged, his fists can shot pure energy at opponents), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; scales to his multi-galactic potency), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of harming Void Termina, who exists without a physical form and is incorporeal), Fire Manipulation (His uppercuts can hit with flames attached to them), Power Bestowal (Grants new allies his powers upon joining the group), Creation (Star Allies are able to create Star Friends. Able to create the Star Allies Sparkler by turning their desire to save everyone into it), Healing & Purification (Scales to Kirby, who was able to purify the Three Mage Sistersand Corrupt Hyness. Can also heal unconcious allies), Cloth Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Flight (Limited), Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Candy), Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler). Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation(Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, they aren't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx, although doing so is an outlier in terms of durability) Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '''(Physically superior to Waddle Dee, who was capable of creating a crack, of which was visible from space, in Popstar that yielded this magnitude of force. Knuckles Joe is capable of combatting far stronger foes than Schwarzs, a minor enemy within Kirby, who's capable of creating Black Holes that are this powerful). '''Universe Level via Summons Speed: FTL '(Capable of creating shockwaves that are able to move at these speeds and should be able to fight stronger enemies who can combat such shockwaves. Capable of dodging Laser Ball's Lazers, which are outright stated to be "Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation") 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Large Planet Class '(Physically superior than Waddle Dee and is even capable of replicating his feat, which produced a force of this level when cracking Popstar. Minor enemies such as Schwarzs can create Blackholes of this level) 'Durability: Large Planet Level Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended melee range normally, planetary with shockwaves Intelligence: Average '''outside of combat, '''Gifted '''when in combat '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: N/A. Can optionally use or has momentarily used the following things: Power-Up Hearts, various food items, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Dream Rod, Friend Star and Star Allies Sparkler Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vulcan Jab:' Fires off many weak, fast punch waves. *'Smash Punch:' Throws a mighty punch wave. *'Force Blast:' Charges a blast up to three levels. *'Leg Sweep:' A weak but fast kick that slides across the ground. *'Spin Kick:' A running whirlwind kick to hit anything in his way. *'Somersault Kick:' Performs a running somersault kick. *'Down Kick:' Performs a dropkick in midair. *'Sky Kick:' A faster Down Kick *'Moon Somersault Kick:' A somersault kick that leaves a crescent-shaped flash afterward. *'Double Kick:' While falling, performs a kick, then a followup kick with an energy wave. *'Rising Break:' Leaps up while doing an uppercut. *'Foe Grab:' Grabs a nearby enemy to lead into other actions. *'Arm Throw:' A forceful throw or punch forwards. *'Juudou Throw:' A skillful behind throw *'Aerial Spin Kick:' A whirlwind kick in the air that gathers no horizontal distance. *'Energy Blast:' Shoots an energy blast that deals more damage and takes less time to charge the less power he has left. *'Air Drop:' Takes an opponent high into the air and slams them onto the ground. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Knuckle Joe transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Knuckle Joe generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective. Upon contact, the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being affected to the point of making him change his morality towards being an ally to Knuckle Joe. The Friend Hearts can also be used to make feel an objective extremely happy, always making them have a deep appreciation for Magolor & other allies. It can also generate clothes in others and will always bestow them the ability to create Friend Hearts with all previous characteristics. Has shown to work on robots, heal and purify others, work without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artist Category:Males Category:Brawlers Category:Summoners Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Morality Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Purification Users Category:Healers Category:Regenerators Category:Cloth Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3